


Momotarou in Wondergayland

by Creepikat



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Main couple Sousuke/Momo, Minor other couples, Not Beta Read, Sexuality Crisis, Stolen Kiss, Teasing, and joy and gayness, but eventual acceptance, discovering gay world, homophobic ignorant speech, mostly due to panick and ignorance, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2039112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creepikat/pseuds/Creepikat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where the really straight and ignorant Momotarou realize that he's surrounded by gay swimmers. And he might crack up a little. Okay, a lot. Fortunately, or not, Sousuke is here to punish him a little...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Yamazaki-senpai please help meeeee !"

Quirking an eyebrow, Sousuke took his boxers out of his locker and untied his towel to put them on. Not embarassed at all in front of his temporary nudity, Momotarou stayed upright and determined.

"What for ?" The other asked in his usual even tone.

"Teach me how to woo girls !"

For once Sousuke nearly lose his poker face and had to catch his pants to prevent them to fall on the damp floor. Then he composed himself and looked back at the younger, a mix of perplexity and annoyance on his face.

"Can you repeat this ?"

Overconfident, Momotarou started a great passionate speech.

"Teach me how to woo girls ! I train hard to be a perfect ladykiller but I think I lack of something ! Gou-san for example is one of the cutest of all and I do my best to impress her but she keep on ignoring me ! I think I need a professional help !" He nodded, chin in his hand in an attempt of wise expression. " Since you're handsome, confident and you were in Tokyo I guessed that you must be quite experienced on the subject ! So give me tips !"

Sousuke stayed silent for a moment, hand suspended in the air to catch his shirt, dumfounded eyes staring at him. It actually made him lose some of his blusterer attitude and he might have shift from foot to foot, waiting anxiously for the other answer.

"That is..."

Straightening, expectantly leaning toward the older boy, he already put on his best goofy grin.

"...impossible."

And he deflated like a poor balloon under the heat.

"Wh...why ?!"

Sousuke had came back to his nonchalant self and simply finished to dress himself before closing his locker and lifting his bag.

"You're giving me too much credits about my seducting abilities. I'm not the expert you need if you want to woo girls. On contrary..."

"On contrary ?!" Momotarou repeated, listening every single words Sousuke would offer him like it was some prophecy.

But the older lowly chuckled and pinched his forehead before passing by him.

"Nothing you need to know. Good luck with your mighty goal."

Grumbbling about what an asshole he was, Momo roughly massaged his skin and gave him a dark pouting look...Still he couldn't help but wonder what Sousuke restrain to tell him.

"Baaah...Was just trying to mess with me..." He mumbled for himself, not noticing the other boy examining him from the door, an amused sparkle in his eyes.

oOo

"I said no !"

"Come on senpai ! Just once !" Momotarou whined, crushed by Rin deadly glare.

The captain huffed and shook his hand before turning his heels. On instinct the younger throw himself at him and grabbed his arms.

"Pleeeaaase ! Or let's visit Iwatobi school ! Please I swear I will be a perfect gentleman toward Gou-san !"

"No is no ! And how am I even supposed to invite myself and my team at their school ?"

But Momotarou will and gripp were made of iron. While Rin struggled to push him off, he kept on begging. From far away he saw Nitori-senpai looking at them with a jaded expression. He implored him with his eyes but the other merely ignored him and go back to practice. The treator !

"Come on I'm sure they won't say anything ! You're really close with them after all !"

At this remark Rin's cheek turned coral.

"Wh...What do you mean ?!"

The younger stopped suddenly, slighty stunned by his captain reaction. But he quickly remembered his goal and took advantage of this break.

"They're your childhood friends right ? And in the rare occasion I saw you with them you seemed really close ! Especially with...uh...Nakase-senpai ? Yeah something like this ! Whatever the silent guy with dark hair ! Whenever you're near him you're all friendly and smiling ! Nitori-senpai told me he's your rival but that you two are still always stuck to the other when you're in the same room ! His exact words ! You seem really close so he can do you a favor right ?!"

Out of breath, he watched closely Rin's face turning from coral to crimson. Then his glare became even murderous if possible. Even the bold Momotarou backed up in fear, weird shivers suddenly teasing his skin.

"Wh...What...How...You little...Ai !"

It might have been his imagination but he was pretty sure he saw Nitori-senpai jump while swimming. At least his speed suddenly improved.

"Haru and me are not close okay ?! We...Anyway I don't have to justify to brats like you ! Now go back to practice..."

He must have feel Momotarou coming protest because he caught his chin in his hand, molesting his cheeks and deforming his face like if he was a petulant child.

"And if I hear one more word about this or about seeing my sister...Someone might found a body floating in the pool tomorrow morning."

He didn't know if he was serious...But Momotarou never annoyed him on this matter again. Nor he asked why Rin became so flustered and flushed everytime someone mentionned his close relationship with this Haru Nakase..Or something like that.

oOo

A few days later, as they came back to dorms from a really tiring practice, Ai rushed into their room.

As Momotarou followed him, his eyes widening when he saw his senpai undressing, throwing messily his clothes on the floor and turning upside down his wardrobe. He sighed when he finally found some suitable outfit and slided into a purple tight pant and a light blue t-shirt. Then he quickly made his way to the bathroom, gasping when he looked at the mirror.

Intrigued by this curious display, the red-head crashed on the bottom bed and observed Nitori moves. He seemed stressed and anxious, looking from time to time at his phone.

"What's happening to you senpai ?" He asked out loud, making Nitori jump a little.

The other gave him a quick embarassed smile.

"I'm going out and I need to prepare. But I'm kind of late..." He muttered for himself, obviously bothered.

Still, Momotarou quick mind immediately had an idea about why Nitori seemed so anxious. With a mischevious smirk he approached from behind and poked at his senpai sides as the latter tried to comb his messy hair. Squeaking, he sent him a disapproving look through the mirror.

"Say Nitori-senpai...You're prepping yourself a lot...Could it be that you're going on a date ?!"

A brush fall into the sink with a loud noise and Nitori hid his heated face in his hand. That's all what he needed to scream in glee and run back to the bed to roll on it. Beaming, he sat up and confronted his beaming smile to his senpai annoyed pout.

"I knew it, I knew it ! Is she cute ?! Does she have cute friends ?! If yes you will present them to me right ?! Right ?!"

His incessant babbling wasn't even cut by Nitori weak protest and attempt to calm him down.

"It's not really what you think..."

But Momo had none of this and jumped on him the minute he left the bathroom. The silver-haired boy yielped and get ride of him, too huried to even take the time to scold him.

"From what school is she ?! Is she younger or older than you ?! Oh you should have bring her something, girls always like little attentions !"

"Could you please calm..."

But a knock on the door made them both shut up.

"Already ?" Nitori whined.

Momotarou's eyes widened in indignation.

"Don't tell me she's the one who came to get you ?! This is not really gentleman of you ! Girls like..."

Another knock and a glare, not really convincing though, from his senpai shushed him. He shrugged before impatiently rushing to the door.

"Well while you're finishing preparing I'll welcome her, no need to make a lady wait !"

"No don't..."

Too late, the foolish boy already opened the door, a charming grin plastered on his lips, ready to show off a little. Well not too much, it was still his senpai date after all.

"Hello miss, what a pleasure to..."

A huge frame drowned him in it shadow and he had to rise his eyes to admire the 'lady'. Stupefied, he stood right here like an ice statue, unable to move or talk anymore.

"Hum...Am I in the wrong room ?" A tall, really tall, muscular brunette inquired with an uncertain smile.

Mouth agape, Momotarou could only contemplate in silence as Nitori pushed him gently away, looking a little sorry about the unexpected surprise who seemed to freeze him alive. But he quickly forget about him while the gentle giant greeted him with a soft smile and a tender look, leaning down to lend a shy peck on his cheek.

Nitori might have spluttered in embarrass. He might have returned the loving gesture. He might have take the giant hand, presenting him as Makoto Tachibana. He might have say goodbye before leaving, fingers still firmly entertwined with this Makoto's ones.

But Momotarou could only swallow the news and realize the truth a few minutes later, when a pityful scream of panic escaped his mouth.

Yaoi wasn't only a manga thing. Was the grim revelation he received on that day.

oOo

Since this day Momotarou was suspicious. Too suspicious.

He knew it was somehow stupid but he became really anxious about any contact with Nitori-senpai. When he was under the shower, he often looked above his shoulder, making sure he was nowhere near him. Well...He knew Nitori had already this Makoto giant but they didn't have the opportunities to see often so...What if he needed to satiate his gay hunger with someone else ?

It was ridiculous ? He had a glorious body who would attract anyone, boys or girls ! Nitori surely noticed him ! Even if..It wasn't something really good...Ugh...

Well for now he was saved, the Iwatobi guys being visiting (without Gou-san though...) their school. They had just finished practice and were leaving the locker-room. Nitori-senpai and his boyfriend talked intimately in a corner, far away from the group. He sighed. He didn't want to be a jerk but all of this was really confusing and...well kind of disturbing.

"Momo-chan ! Are you okay ?"

The little blond from the other team, Nagisa Hazuki if he remembered correctly, sat next to him on the bench, swinging his legs in the air. Momotarou liked this guy a lot, he was always energetic, cheerful, the perfect comrade in mischief.

"Sad that our cute manager couldn't come ?"

Glad to change the subject of his thoughts, the younger vigorously nodded.

"I'm dying to see Gou-san again ! She's so cute !"

"She is !" Nagisa agreed.

It was exactly what he needed ! Someone with whom he could talk normally ! Someone who would share his opinion on cute girls and normal love ! Without even realizing it, he started an improvised still usual speech on how Gou-san was adorable and about how girls were great, sweet and wonderful. Nagisa enthusiastically listened to his every words, approving from time to time but mostly letting him speak his mind with amusment.

"Aaaaah it's good to talk with someone as comprehensible as you Hazuki-senpai ! I thought I was the only one able to appreciate all the beauty of Gou-san !"

"Haha don't worry, I think she is the cutest manager ever too !"

Giggling, Nagisa looked away and his eyes widened a second as he noticed something. Then his face wrinkled in a malicious and gleeful way. Momo followed his stare but couldn't see something deserving this surprised then pleased look. All he could see was a blue-haired guy with glasses (Ryuzaki maybe ?) blushing and nervously pulling his spectacles up his nose.

"Ah ! But if Gou-chan is cute, Rei-chan him is beautiful !"

"Nagisa !" The other guy protested, his face matching his glasses frame.

Snikering, the blonde boy jumped on his feet and joined his friend, teasing him mercilessly. Before kissing him.

Wait what ?!

oOo

"Aniki they are everywhere !"

The very second Seijuro picked up his cellphone, the loud sound of his little brother wailing pierced his ear. With a groan, he took his phone away and waited for the complaints to calm down.

"W...Who ?" He asked, carefully putting his phone near his ear again.

Fortunately his brother overdramatic whines quietened and he laboriously explained his horrible situation. All from the day where Nitori went on a date with a guy to the one where Nagisa shamelessly kissed Rei in public.

Oh...so their gay community made another victim.

"Why are they all like this aniki ?! Can't they see that girls are much better ?! I can't understand any of this ! And what if...what if Nitori-senpai become attracted to me and try something ?!"

Unable to restrain his laugh, Seijuro openly mocked his sibling, slapping his thigh in his hilarity. God the kid was such a piece of work sometimes.

"Don't worry the day Nitori will try to force you will be the same day Rin will make his move on his Haru ! Which mean never, don't worry !"

"W...What do you mean ?! Aniki ?!"

"Nothing, nothing. Anyway don't cry over something like this, just be a nice kid to your comrades and try to deal with this okay ?"

"As if I could do this ! If you were at my place you won't be as confident you jerk !"

"Oh but I was at your place not a long time ago." Seijuro grinned at the memory of his little kouhai struggles in their homosexual lovelife. It was such a nice and funny time.

"Y...You knew about this when you were captain ?!"

"Of course ! I even gave some tips to Makoto-kun when he decided to ask Aiichiro-kun out ! Aaaah I was such a fine matchmaker back then !"

"There's nothing to be proud of ! It's...it's just weird and...not normal ! It's..."

"Momotarou."

A loud gulp sounded in the micro. The suddenly serious tone of Seijuro voice was a warning. He was maybe a good guy but he was also really tolerant and would wait nothing less of his brother. No matter if he was shocked, no matter if he didn't understand, he didn't have any right to judge this and Seijuro made it quite clear.

"Keep in mind that who they like don't change who they are. You liked them a lot before learning this ? So what changed since you discovered this ? Hum ?"

"Hum...I..."

"That's what I thought..." Seijuro wisely concluded.

Then he put back on his bragging face and voice.

"So my last advice would be to be really careful with the soap in the shower Momo ! Who know what could happen to such a cutie like you ?! Hahahahahaha !"

"Aniki you fucking assho..."

His phrase was cut when the older brother hung up with a smirk. Momo would learn and accept, he was impulsive and a little naïve but a good kid nonetheless. He trusted him, after all he was made of the same wood as him !

Anyway he didn't had the time to drown back in his high school homosexual madness. Not when Gou-kun was waiting for him to pick her up for a date. He loved his little borther and was sorry for him, but a date with Gou was a top priority. And no He won't let him approach her just to comfort him !

"Sorry Momo..." He happily hummed.

oOo

He was defeated. Defeated, alone and abandonned by all. Even his own brother let him to struggle in this real life yaoi.

So now he was hiding from them all, walking in the school park, morose and pensive. What was wrong with those people ? Well, like his brother said he shouldn't judge but still. It seem that every single guy he was close to was gay ! How couldn't he fear for his purity ?! Those guys surely liked gorgeous boys like him, but himself only liked cute ladies ! It was weird also, to be attracted to guys when girls were here, beautiful and waiting for guys to woo them ! How could a normal and healthy boy prefer another one to an adorable girl ?!

It was too sudden, too confusing. Momotarou only saw and heard about gays through mangas, animes and tv shows, he didn't knew any real homo since now. He had a girlfriend once, who was fujoshi and babbled about yaoi a lot. One day she let him borrow one and now Momotarou was revolted at the idea of letting a man do this to another. It was...gross. Well when he talked about this with his friend they all said it was weird and gross, so he should be right !

Jeez, he needed a distraction, something to escape from this new gay world. Something normal, something heterosexual, something...Like that !

Here, waiting near the school gates, a vision of pure beauty awaited for him. A girl. A beautiful, delicate, feminine girl. Taller than him, true, but still a girl and a delicious one. Given to him in this critical moment like a divine gift. It was his chance ! He will prove to himself and the world that girl were the true and only goal in mens lovelife !

She was cute, oh so cute, when she turned toward him and blinked a few times before smiling shily. He found that restraining himself to run toward her was impossible. He was in a desesperate need of normality and GIRLS !

"Hello milady ! What are you doing here ? Are you lost ? Do you need help maybe ?"

She was cute, oh so cuuute, in her lemon colored dress who flattered her soft green amber pupils. Circling her endearing face, mi-long strand of light lilac hair floated in the wind. A picture of a sweet goddess...

"Hum...N...No thank you. I'm just waiting for someone." She mumbled in a soft voice, smiling down at him.

Oh my...His heart was pierced by such a beautiful apparition. He couldn't just let her go like this. He needed her, not only to forget all his trouble, but also because he was sure that he found a rare pearl. Oh he would cherish her so much if he could only ask her on a date !

"Whoever is making wait such a beautiful lady like you is an idiot ! I mean if he's a guy. But it can only be one since you're waiting in front of our school ! If it was me, be sure I would never let you hang on ! I'm surprised you're still waiting for him ! What do you say about standing him up and letting me pay you a drink somewhere nice ? Hum ?"

"I...I'm sorry but I don't think it's..." The gracious creature apologized, firmly pushing him away as he tried to get closer.

"Come on ! You deserve much better than a jerk like him ! He obviously don't realize how lucky he is to..."

"Who's a jerk here ?"

A dreadful feeling made its way to his heart and goosebumps covered his body when he heard and recognized the famous yet terrifying voice. Because even if he only was a freshmen here, everybody knew who Torah Ichinose was. And everybody knew to fear him.

He was this kind of distant person who emaned a dangerous aura and stared at you with a dark glare like he could shot you with his eyes. He didn't show any violent display at school but lot of rumour about how he runned a group of deliquents, some peoples even said they were yakuza, and fighted every night. Some students even dared to say he hanged around the brothel street.

Frozen in fright, he trembled as the older boy passed near him with a disdainful glare. Then, he gulped loudly when he saw him pause near the beautiful girl, circling his waist with his arm and eye him with cold anger.

"Am I dreaming or where you making advance to my Fubuki ?"

"N...No...No senpai you...you weren't..." He weakly muttered.

"What is that ? I didn't hear you." Torah icily retorted.

Fubuki, what a marvelous name perfectly suited to this beauty, slighty slapped his chest. Obviously disapproving his attempt to intimidate the younger.

"Play nice Torah-kun ! He's just a kid !"

Even if he was still focused on the dark stare Tora gave him, Momo couldn't help but squeal in protest when Fubuki described him as a kid. In other words as someone you couldn't take seriously, too young to suit you, too immature to please you.

Torah huffed but calmed down a bit in front of his girlfriend warning.

"Fine I'll let it pass this time. But dare flirting with my boyfriend once more and I won't be this nice."

Still as warm as an iceberg, he dragged Fubuki with him, leaving Samezuka to go on his date probably.

Relieved by the fact he escaped of this alive, yet a little sad about what his goddess said about him, it took him long minutes to finally react.

"...Boyfriend ?..."

His eyes widened as he observed Fubuki once again, noticing how her shoulders were too large, how her hips weren't wide enough and how her chest cruelly lacked of curves. What in the name of the sea otter lord...

"...Boyfriend ?!"

It was maybe his imagination but he thought he saw the beautiful 'lady' send him a last sorry smile and heard Torah scoff haughtily at his outburst.

oOo

World was a dark place. A dark place full of gays in disguise. And Momotarou was a damned soul condemned to suffer in this world.

"Aaaaaah ! That's it ! I'm so fucking done with all of them !"

Stomping his feet on the floor, he was heading to his room, ready to spend the rest of the day hidden under covers and reading magazines, lot of magazines with sexy cute girls.

"So !"

He opened the door.

"Fucking !"

He slammed it.

"Done !"

And gave a furious kick in it. Regretting it when he had to bend in pain, massaging his foot while cursing loudly.

He didn't care anymore ! He didn't care if his brother told him to be tolerant ! He didn't care if he scold him for this ! He wasn't against gays, it was them who were against him ! Even tricking him in pretty girls disguise to drag him into their world !

"Could you please stop crying like a wimp ? You're loud enough usually, no need to rise your voice even more."

He jumped in panic as the stern voice grounded him from behind.

Here, laying on his bed, Sousuke Yamazaki was nonchalantly putting a book aside in favor of staring at him, annoyance painted on his whole face. But it didn't stop Momotarou from throwing a tantrum. Not in the slightest.

"How can I be calm and shut up when I'm surrounded by gays ?! I feel like I am in a fucking yaoi right now ! And anyway what are you even doing here ?!"

Quirking an eyebrow, Sousuke sat straight on the bed edge and took his time to answer, looking slighty amused and pensive.

"Rin kicked me out, he received a phonecall from Nanase..." His voice took a reticent tone at the mention of this name. "...and wanted some intimacy. So Aiichiro told me I could crash in you room since you weren't here and he had to go somewhere with Tachibana. I needed calm you see..." This last phrase was obviously directed to him.

But Momotarou didn't catch the warning in Sousuke words nor he saw the intimidating sparkle in his eyes. All he could think about was...

"What do you mean intimacy ?! Do you mean captain too is...is...Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !"

His scream strained his throat and he dramatically banged his head on the door.

"Why are these guys all gays ?! Are they stupid or what ?! What is so attractive in their stupid boyfriend ?! Can't they see girls are way better and cuter ?! It's so weird, they're so weird !"

That's it. He completely lost all control, babbling his messed up thoughts and cursing homosexual community for being so dumb and...and everywhere !

"Oy ! Careful with your words !"

He turned toward Sousuke, who eyed him darkly, suddenly really displeased by his behavior. But Momotarou never had been a clever guy. So instead of shushing his big mouth and thinking a little before speaking, he just turned his rage toward the older boy.

"What are you saying ?! You're siding with them now ?!"

An annoyed huff escaped Sousuke lips and he stood up, approaching the younger with predatory steps.

"Don't you remember what I said to you some days ago ?"

The question took him aback and he stopped his rant for a moment, just the time to remember what Sousuke was talking about.

"You're giving me too much credits about my seducting abilities. I'm not the expert you need if you want to woo girls. On contrary..."

"On contrary..." He whispered, a dreadful feeling making him sweat like a penguin in the ardent desert. "On contrary..."

Realization made him jump away from the other, sticking against the wall, mouth agape, eyes wide in horror, a silent scream only resounding in his head.

"You...You are..."

A smug disdainful smirk bended the older lips.

"You're one of them ?!"

"No shit Sherlock." A mocking yet quiet snicker answered his accusement.

"B...But...It's such a waste !"

"Excuse me ?"

"You could get any girl but no ! You have to be a gay weirdo who can't understand how beautiful are girl ! You like shota boys, you like to take them from behind and you like cocks !"

"Shota boys ?" Sousuke asked, perplexed for a minute.

"I saw Boku No Pico ! I know what guys like you do to little boys ! You gays boys are all insane and gross and weird and...Aaaaaaah ! It's weird, it's weird ! You are weird ! They're weird ! It's not possible to like doing it with a boy ! Boys are made to be with girls, it's only natural ! Boys should like tits and...and other parts a boy can't have ! Boys are rough and not cute at all except in pedophile yaoi ! And here they're weak and gross and pityful ! You should love girls ! Girls are soft and cute and perfect and..."

"It's not a fucking yaoi."

Sousuke didn't scream. But his voice froze Momo blood in his veins.

"Boku No Pico ? Of course it's gross ! If you're only judging by some porn, every kind of relationship is gross."

"B...But..."

"Do you think girls in hentai are beautiful or respectable ? It's the same with yaoi. Stop here with your ignorant speech. You are the weird one, you make me sick talking shit like this."

"B...But it's...gross."

"How could you know ? Have you ever tried ? Do you have something real who make you judge us like this ?"

Shaking his head weakly, Momo could only stop to breathe when Sousuke leaned toward him.

"Well let me give you something who will let you the right to say that boys are really gross hum ?"

And just like this, Sousuke caught his chin and imperiously pressed his lips against Momo's ones. He was in such a state of shock that he let him do, feeling his warm, large mouth seeking his, capturing his, playing with his lower lip. It was warm, really warm, and not as rough as what he expected. He didn't forced him to do more, it was just a press of flesh, of warm, firm flesh...It disappeared as suddenly it attacked him.

"Now you can rightfully tell everyone it's gross right ?"

And, brushing his hair back angrily, Sousuke left the room, a deadly aura surrounding him.

Momotarou touched his swollen lips. And it didn't feel gross at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta read again so excuse any mistake.

« I'm really sorry senpai !"

From his desk, Nitori gave him a surprised look. Momotarou just entered the room, throwing his bag in a corner before he loudly apologized.

"Uh...Ok ?" The older answered, uncertain.

Inspiring noisily, with a buffalo grace, the red-head bowed.

"I'm sorry for avoiding you and being suspicious this past week. I overreacted but now I have no problem with your yaoisexua..uh..no..sorry, homosexuality !"

"Oh ! That." The other nodded knowingly. Then he sighed, a little smile twitching the corner of his mouth. "Don't worry it's okay. Well, it wasn't really pleasant but at least you apologized. What made you change your mind ?"

"Well..Hum..."

With a gentle look, Nitori invited him to grab his own chair and come closer to talk. Without hesitation, Momo obeyed and put the chair's back toward Nitori, straddling it. A goofy repentant smile on his lips, he explained his past week to Nitori.

"You see I never had any gay friends before, I only saw this kind of display in fiction. And now I know that most of what manga and anime show us isn't quite true. Well not in Boku No Pico at least."

"You saw this ?" Nitori paled, horrified and immediately patting Momo's hand.

"It was a stupid dare with some guys...It was truly horrific..."

"God I know...Seriously if you base your opinion only on this thing you will..."

"I know senpai !" Momotarou cried in a childish way. "My brother and me had a long talk this week-end. He lectured me a dozen times for my stupid behaviors and he explained to me how this kind of sexuality worked. I'm so sorry for judging you and avoiding you like this..."

"Well, you were just ignorant. What matter is that you realized it and fixed your mistakes right ?"

"Nitori-senpai you are too adorable ! I'm so sorry I swear I won't do it again ! Can I hug you ?"

"Hum...well...I..."

"Thank you !"

Without waiting for any answer, protest or agreement, the younger jumped on him and suffocated him in a tight powerful embrace. Tempting to apologize for all of this through an affectionate gesture, showing his senpai that he truly wasn't afraid or disgusted anymore.

"Wow ! Calm down ! Mikoshiba-kun ! I can't breathe !"

"Sorry, sorry ! I just wanted to show you that I'm not afraid to touch you ! I know now that gayness isn't contagious or anything bad so I will hug you whenever I can to prove it !"

"Please don't..." A scared laugh escaped Nitori's mouth.

"Anyway I'm glad I met you and all those gays, senpai ! Thanks to you I won't be an ignorant dick in the future ! Well, I learned it the tough way...To think this beautiful girl was a guy...Too bad..."

"Hum...I can understand the shock but...You're okay with that now right ?"

"Oh yeah ! He's still beautiful, I just thought it was kind of weird at first but...Well if he feel better like this then it's great for him."

He thought he might have actually impressed his senpai, judging from his wide baby blue eyes and slighty parted mouth. Then the older leaned in, a doubting expression on his face, worrying Momo a little in truth.

"I'm sorry but...You seem to change your mind pretty quick. I want to trust your acceptance, really, but last week you were really scared and disturbed by us and now...You're totally ok with it."

"Oh that !" Momotarou grinned, a lot relieved, after all the answer was pretty simple. "I'm a pretty impulsive and radical guy, especially if I face something new and unexpected. But once you lecture me and explain things to me I'm totally open to listen and admit I was wrong. Plus, it was my brother who convinced me of my stupidity, as much as he annoy me I trust him."

Nitori took some minutes to think before he eventually nodded, accepting silently this explanation. He was ready to say something else but the younger forestalled him. Letting escape his inner thought without meaning it. Like he often did.

"Ah ! Maybe the fact that Sousuke kissed me and I wasn't grossed out at all had an impact too..."

oOo

Nitori shock had been followed by numerous, anxious questions. Soon cut off by his senpai himself. He didn't have to mind others business was what he said. Still Momo would have appreciate to talk a little more about this. Because he was honnestly in need of opinions and advices right now.

Because he weirdly began to understand what was so appealing in men's bodies.

It started innocently. Seijuro explained a few things to him. About why some boy were more attracted to fair defined muscles than to a nice soft pair of breast. About why some girls were more attracted by the contrary also. About why some boys were attracted to feminine boys, not because they looked like women but because it was their taste. About why it couldn't be changed or cured or anything because it was not a disease to have other tastes than the other. It was like this, it was natural for them and they couldn't find anything sexually attractive in the other gender. It was like this, that's all. As simple as that.

So after this deep and wise explanation, Seijuro just patted him on the head and told him to face reality, mens could be as beautiful as women in anybody's eyes. So Momo took it to the very word. And started to observe other boys body. He has the privilege to be part of the swimming club so it wasn't hard to find some specimen to study.

Most of his team-mates were really handsome on a muscles level. Firm legs, powerful arms, large shoulders and back...The kind of meat who would make any girl hungry.

But he looked also at Nitori-senpai who, even if he was gifted with some abs, was smaller and thinner than lots of boys. Even if he wasn't in reality, he looked almost fragile compared to them, with his pale complexion and silky skin. His candid attitude and delicate features added to the balance. But he wasn't feminine either, just a different kind of handsome. He could see why lots of guys whispered about how cute he was. Because yes, even heterosexual boys noticed this kind of things in their school. Momotarou realized it little by little, homosexuality was something a little more usual and normal in an all boys school. And few were the jerks who dared to complain about this. And if they did they were quickly put back in their place, he was the very example of this.

Anyway, now he understood better what was so attractive in some boys and for some boys. But the delicate type wasn't the only one. There was also the energic one represented by Hazuki-senpai, the nerdy one with Ryugazaki, even the mysterious one with Nanase. As much flavors and diversity as in the heterosexual world actually. Far from the cliché he always believed in. After all gays guys had also a personnality, they were persons, not only caracterized by their sexuality...But he was drifting away with all these clever reflections ! Back to the good sides of mens bodies !

Like he said there wasn't only one shade of gay. There was multiple of types, all having their good points as well as their fair share of fans. One he couldn't quite get, since he was still sometimes stuck in a men/women couple dynamic, was the attraction to the giant, super-muscled type. Nitori's boyfriend was like this, tall, big, impressive yet really caring and peaceful. Well since Nitori was the delicate type, especially beside his lover, their couple seemed pretty well balanced. But Momotarou thought about all these really manly guys only interested by other manly guys. He didn't know why but it looked a little weird, too giant muscular mens in couple. Not a disgusting kind of weird but...quite funny actually. He understood quite well the sex-appeal of Nitori-senpai, since Momo liked girls and his senpai was the closest to cute and girly he could find in his fellow team-mates, still he always searched what was attracting in a very viril guy.

And to accomplish this research and find the answer to this question, he couldn't find more suited candidate than Sousuke. These last times he thought a lot about this kiss...And his eyes wandered a lot toward his large frame. Especially when he stretched his impressive panel of deltoids, triceps, biceps, quadriceps and abs...Not that he found these handsome or anything ! It was in pure scientific research ! He was only noticing what could seem attractive for gays guys ! He didn't feel anything but envy toward those muscles ! He swore !

He was getting tolerant, not bicurious damnit !

oOo

"Momotarou, could you come over here a minute ?"

Dinner just ended that Matsuoka-senpai already trapped him before his room's door. Gulping down in front of the not-so-scolding-for-once but still intimidating expression the guy wore, he followed him without any protest as the older dragged him to his own room.

Once in there, he guided him to one of the desk's chair, almost mimicking the scene he had with Nitori one day ago. Then he stayed upright, crossing his arms with a serious attitude.

"As a captain I have to watch the well-being of everyone in my team. And if someone is creating problems, I have to talk with him. I heard from Ai and Sousuke that you used some harsh words to describe homosexuality. Also you were distant and scared by Ai last week but I couldn't do much about this. In contrary, I won't tolerate any insults, offensive words or any form of violence whatever the reason is."

Matsuoka's shoulders stiffened for a second before relaxing. Scratching his head in an exhausted way, he totally abandonned his captain's attitude to come back to his slighty annoyed, cool self.

"Well, I would have loved to lecture you about all of this but thanks to your brother I won't have to. I complain you enough on this, listening to Mikoshiba's supposedly wise monologues can be a living hell. Ai told me you apologized after this so I suppose I won't have to play the bad cop and preach you. I just need to be sure you're really okay about it now and you won't throw this kind of shit to anybody again."

Momotarou vigorously nodded, too happy to avoid an umpteenth lecture to restrain his joy.

"Of course I won't ! It's okay captain ! I got it : gays are cool, intolerant comment are for jerks !"

Smiling brightly, he welcomed his senpai slight smirk with relief.

"Good kid."

Then his face came back to a worried expression and he lowered his voice, like he was talking about some dangerous state secret who could have them killed.

"Momotarou...Ai told me Sousuke kissed you. Is that true ?"

His mortified face must have talk for him because he just had to look down and, for the first time in history, Matsuoka showed him some compassion and patted his head.

"I see...

"Why did Nitori-senpai told you this ?..." The younger whined.

"His second name is chatterbox, you shouldn't let any intimate information escape while he's here. Well...It's not like he will tell this to the whole school, but he tend to confide a lot to his closer friends, whom I'm counting on. Also I bet he thought I would be able to help you with this, since I know Sousuke well."

"Whaaat ? What do you mean by helping me ?"

"Ai was afraid about Sousuke intentions toward you, since you seemed to have some fears about gays attacking your heterosexual purity." The burgondy-haired boy snickered, obviously really amused by such a fear.

"It was legitimate to worry about this ! You can't mock me when I was still a novice about gay world last week ! You jerk !"

"Oy !"

A rush of real justified fright made him squeal as the captain put back his scolding mask on, eyes glaring at him and sharp teeth ready to bite.

"You're talking to your captain here, be careful with your words."

"Yessir !" Momotarou almost yelled.

Matsuoka kept the pose for some seconds...before totally cracking up and huffing a laugh.

"God it's so good to scare people with this, I totally can understand your brother now."

"You...You jer..."

"Oy !"

Against his will, his body froze once again and the captain's snicker increased.

"See ?"

Rin Matsuoka was the devil in disguise decreed Momotarou on this day. Fortunately, the other quickly become tired of this little game and drifted back to the real subject.

"So, are you afraid Sousuke might jump you ?"

"Urgh...Don't put it like this...I don't want to picture this..."

"...So, are you ?"

For once in his life, Momotarou took some time to think.

"...Not..really ? I mean he didn't kissed me because he wanted to seduce me or anything. I don't think so at least. I just made him pretty angry, ranting about how gross gays were and all this shit, so I suppose he just wanted to teach me a lesson. Like he said himself 'giving me a good reason to be disgusted'...Or something. So no I don't think he want to jump me."

"...And...you weren't disgusted by this actually ?"

"Huh ? Oh no ! Actually it wasn't bad. Ah ! Uh ! I mean it wasn't good either ! It's just that I wasn't as repulsed as I expected to ! I was neutral about it ! That's all !"

Matsuoka's eyebrows rised up, in almost the same impressed face Nitori-senpai showed him yesterday. He knew he was wonderful but still, to amaze his senpais this much on only two days...he was truly someone !

"Ai didn't exagerate when he said the change was quite weird. How did you managed to pass from 'gays are terrible' to 'I'm neutral about being kissed by a guy' ?"

Even if he was actually a little bored to repeat himself everytime, Momotarou put on his coolest smile to throw his punch-line.

"As my brother say : I'm a happy-go-lucky guy ! Now that I'm convinced gays aren't weirdos, I don't really care about it. It's not like Yamazaki-senpai stole my first kiss after all !"

He bursted out in a victorious laugh, proud of his explanation and bravor in front of what life put on his way. He was truly an amazing boy ! No wonder everyone was so impressed with him !

The captain grimaced in front of his loud display but eventually sighed in relief, reassured all was fixed and okay. Obviously, he didn't like to deal with this kind of duty, his little patience not being enough to handle all his team-mates problems.

"Fine then. But be careful, if I hear once again about you..."

His words suspended, the menace hanging above Momo's head, like a cleaver.

"...I can't swear cops will be able to identify your body once they'll find it in the bay."

"Ye...Yessir !"

The menace evaporated immediately to let place to a mocking smirk.

"Truly too easy."

Momotarou had to use all his strength to restrain his insult and avoid another sharky deadly glare. He jumped on his feet, the conversation evidently over, and was ready to leave when the captain gave him a last order.

"You should go talk to Sousuke. I can't allow any tension between my team members, especially between two pigheaded guys like you both. So go apologize to him and make sure everything's clear and fixed up."

The ginger boy gave a silent approval and left. But not before noting how his captain's cleveage was remarkable.

Stop it ! Totally straight he said !

oOo

He knew he had to talk with Sousuke. He knew okay ?!

But how could he even dream of approaching the guy when this one's eyes sent dagger to him when they were in the same room. Daring to stand in his social space seemed like suicide. He knew the captain told him to solve the situation but actually he was more fan of ignoring the problem until it go away by itself. Wait...Did he use some line from a random tv show here ? Oh whatever !

He should leave already, it was a really bad idea to wait here. He shouldn't even think to talk to him and get away of...

"What are you doing here ?" A cold voice inquired, obviously really displeased by his single existence.

...his damn locker.

"Uh..."

It had been a brillant plan at first : forcing him into a conversation by blocking his way, so trapping him in some way. It had been a brillant plan until he had to confront this deadly stare. It had been a brillant plan but unfortunately it was time to forget it.

"N...Nothing."

Sousuke raised a suspicious eyebrow, obviously not convinced. Yet, he didn't insist and just nodded swiftly, intimating him to get away.

"If you have nothing to tell me then disappear from my sight."

Those were pretty dramatic and brutal words. Did he pissed him off that much ? Hum yeah he know the question was useless.

Definitely not wanting to confront the older more longer, he turned his heels and sheepishly scampered away. Until he crossed his captain expectant glare. And turned back again, feeling physically and emotionally like a freaking spinning top.

But he feared Matsuoka more than Yamazaki. First he was captain so he had a certain power over him. Second he was Gou's brother and it was out of question to come down in esteem.

So, like every times he had to do something he was scarred of, he rushed toward the danger and brutally confronted it.

"I am really sorry for what I said the other day !" He yelled as he bowed in front of Souske, ignoring if this one still gave him the murderous look or even care about him at all. "I should never have said it, I was being an ignorant jerk and I apologize deeply ! So please stop fleeing me like the pest and looking at me like if you wanted to drown me then bury me in the school gardens ! Please senpai pardon me because I'm gay friendly now !"

He couldn't find the strenght to straigthen up and look at Yamazaki expression. So he waited. In an awkward silence disturbed by some distant huff and chuckle, surely made by the other boys still present in the lockers. And then another snicker, louder, closer than the other. Who made him tremble in anticipation. He was certain at hundred per cent it was coming from above, just above his head. A shadow covered his frame, a menacing dark form he should flee but couldn't.

A touch on his head.

He closed his eyes.

He prayed to escape his fatal fate.

"Stop bowing stupid."

Incredulous, he opened his eyes again. Facing Sousuke placid smile.

"Let's buy a drink and talk about this elsewhere. Come on."

oOo

"Here you go."

Sousuke dragged him outside to talk and drink on some stairs near the gardens. Away from any public. Momotarou barely had the time to catch the soda can dropped in front of him and complained about the potentiality of the drink to explode after being shook like this.

"Stop whining ungrateful brat. I'm paying it so praise me for being so good with you."

"There's...there's no way I can let you pay ! I was the one apoligizing at first so I should at least being the one to buy the drink."

"Yeah, yeah, keep your money for your future heterosexual dates. We gays only fuck so we don't need to economize for any romantic shit."

Momotarou did not shock on his soda and looked at him with eyes as wide as saucers. And Sousuke did not laugh at him for being this ridiculous. Nope. Not at all.

"Just kidding kid. God you're really gullible, no wonder you actually believed what you saw in terrible yaoi like Boku No Pico."

"Don't laugh at me !" The younger protested. "And about that...I'm really sorry you know. I'm tired of repeating it but yes I have being dumb and prejudiced. I swear I wasn't really disgusted by gays I was just..."

" Overwhelmed by the events ?"

Momotarou looked at him, pure surprise on his face. But he quickly snapped out of it to loudly agree with his senpai.

"That's it ! It's exactly that ! I was overwhelmed by the fact some of my friends were gays and I had no idea ! Because really I thought it was something super rare that you only see in manga or series most of the time ! And those mangas...well they didn't gave me a great picture of homosexuality. For the few I saw. So I was a bit shocked to discover that numerous guys I know are homos. Hum...you see my point ?"

Sousuke quietly hummed, sipping slowly his fruit juice. Momo took this as an encouragment.

"And...since I am quite impulsive I acted without thinking and I said things I didn't mean. Al...Also what I said about boys who should love girls because it is natural and normal ? Total bullshit. I mean my brother made me think about it and now I see it was super ridiculous. What is natural is to have kids with girls but love...well...I guess everyone have his own norm in this field. I can't decide what seem natural for others right ?"

He lifted wondering eyes toward Sousuke ones and was taken aback in front of his dumbfounded face.

"W...What ?! Did I say something wrong again ?!"

"No it's just...Did you eat a philosophy book ? Some psychology shitty novel about love and peace or something ? Because that's pretty deep and open-minded for a dumbass who still was homophobic some days ago."

"It's not because I am a bit dense sometimes that I'm devoided of any intelligence ! And I'm tired of everybody doubting my sincerity ! I apologized and I mean it ! It's all what matter ! I'm dense, not an idiotic jerk ! Keep this in mind ! " Momotarou bite back, wounded by the fact most people believed him unable of any wisdom. Or doubted his words.

"Could have fooled me." His senpai teased him, coming back to his cool stolid self.

"Shut up !"

He had to use all his will to restrain himself to throw him his can. It would have been a sad waste of soda and way too dramatical, even for him.

"Jeez ! I'm trying to be serious and repentant and you make fun of me everytime I open my mouth..." He muttered, hiding his tense face in his arms.

He heard a few gulp and an exhalation before Sousuke finally decided to reengage the conversation.

"Don't whine, I'm not into girly 'uke'."

Momotarou's head immediately poked out with a frightened glance.

"I don't...I don't care about what you like you dumba..."

"Kidding, kidding, did someone already told you how gullible you are ?"

"Stop it already you mor..."

"By the way..."

The sudden stern tone prevented the younger to finish his insult or even talk again.

"...I have to apologize too now I guess."

"Uh ?"

Sousuke's look obviously told him he was being dense again.

"I won't take back my words. But I...Well no...In truth Rin told me I should at least apologize for kissing you. Because if I want my sexuality to be respected I have to respect yours too and not force you into anything. Something like this. Guess he had a point. So...I'm sorry for kissing you. Hope it didn't contaminate you with the gay virus."

For once, Momotarou managed to snap back quickly from his surprise. And his mischevious personality saw a golden opportunity.

"Well...Actually...Senpai there's another reason why I wanted to talk to you..."

It was terribly amusing to see Sousuke face slowly yet surely paling and his hand tensing around his empty bottle.

"Since this kiss...I haven't been the same...The truth is..I changed my mine so quick about gay because...because..."

He slowly looked up at the older, lips pouting with hesitation, eyes almost wet with fear. A heavy sigh escaped his lips and he scooted closer, shyly putting his hand on Sousuke's shoulder.

The latter waited, petrified.

Jeez, he deserved an Oscar.

"Senpai...Please take responsibility."

It was the longest stare he ever exchanged with anyone. The longest and most unbearable. He had to chew his lips to restrain himself from snickering, but the grimace it provoked made him seem even more convincing. Sousuke, for the first time since he ever saw him, really looked unable to say anything or to put back on his cool expression. Eventually, he attempted to compose himself and to answer something.

"I..Oh god...I..."

It was more a croack than an answer. Realizing how pityful he sounded, the older cleared his throat.

"Look Momotarou. You're nice but...Maybe you're rushing things ? Maybe you're in some...phase where you doubt your sexuality because of the last events ? Because I can understand your acceptance and all...But becoming gay this fast it's..."

It was too much for him. His whole body trembling, head down, face hidden, he let out a breath who almost sounded like a sob. It made Sousuke approach with worry. God he was a wonderful actor even if he didn't mean to.

"M...Momotarou ? Oy, are you okay ?"

Priceless. The look on Sousuke face when he burst out laughing was priceless.

"Who's gullible now ?! Hahaha !"

He had to catch his breath to not choke on his laugh. It was too good finally getting his revenge for all the teasing he had to endure. See senpai ?! That's how you pay back someone who don't take you seriously !

Oooooooh it was good not to being scared of him and being able to tease him anew. Now that everything was clear and fixed up, guilt and fear didn't restrain him from any mischief toward the older. And it felt good to be free to annoy him like anyone else, not having the weight of his words on his mind to stop him. Some peoples could say he was moving fast, that it was weird he was suddenly so relaxed around a guy he was still terrified of some minutes ago. But his happy-go-lucky nature didn't care about carefulness right now. He was just too damn relieved he didn't have to worry about an ennemy, and especially this ennemy, anymore. Plus, Sousuke didn't mind teasing him mercilessly, now they had made peace he estimated it was his right to return the favor. No reason to let him escape without a little revenge.

"Y...You little..." Sousuke's face crumpled with humiliation.

"I can't believe you really bought the confession trick ! Aaaaah...It feel good." He sighed, calming down his uncontrolable hilarity. "Don't make this face senpai. It's okay, I forgive you. I swear I'm not contamined and the kiss wasn't bad in truth. Just surprised me but that's all. At least you're a good kisser, I have to grant you this !"

Playfully, he throw his fist at the other shoulder, wanting to deliver a comforting manly gesture. But his hand was stopped mid-course and he only had to briefly meet Sousuke eyes to know he was doomed.

The taller boy took a firm grip aroung his wrist, making sure he couldn't run away in front of his dark glare. He looked like a shark ready to devor a particulary reluctant prey in one bite. And Momotarou wasn't one bit comfortable with this.

"Y...Yamazaki-senpai ?"

A not so warm smile spreaded on the older's lips, a really bad omen for the ginger-haired boy. Nobody around them, only a can in hand, nothing to help, nothing to defend. He was definitely and totally doomed.

"Then...You don't see any problem for me to give you another one ?"

Since he was dense, Momotarou needed some minutes to eventually get what Sousuke insinuated. Yet it only took him one second to put his free hand on his senpai face and leaning back as far as he could.

"No ! No, no, no, no, no, no ! Remember what I told you ? Supportive, not gay !"

Like if he was some weak, ridiculous fly, Sousuke easily pushed his hand away and captured it as well. Then, he yanked him in his arms and Momo felt his cheek hit something firm and warm, a chest in all evidence.

"What are you doing asshole ?!" He panicked as he realized the older had clenched his arms around him, locking him in an unwanted and creepy embrace.

"You were so convincing right now, it's not possible it was all lie right ? What do you have to say to your cherished senpai now ?"

Momotarou fighted back, wriggling his way out, but the other grasp was strong and absolute. Eventually, he was obliged to look up at Sousuke to directly confront him and order him to free him this instant.

Instead an imperious thumb pressed against his lips. Only a few centimeters separated their nose. Two incredibly sharp blue eyes looked at him from above, capturing his own in a hypnotising gaze. It was weird, it was surreal, but right now he was helpless in front of this serious and determined expression. Helpless against the weird warmth who spreaded on his belly, who painted his skin carmine, who made him squirm in his suddenly too thick clothes.

He couldn't help but remain sucked in this gaze. Captive. It was overly dramatic said like this, but it was the true truth. Yeah...

"Momotarou...Let me..."

His eyes widened, his breath cut short, his mind spinned in a confused haze. A few minutes earlier he protested with all his might. But now he submitted completely. Maybe was it the hot breath who brushed his lips. Maybe it was the ardent contact of Sousuke body's against his. Maybe it was the foreign and scary feeling slowly building up in his whole being.

Okay maybe he talked a little too much like an anime schoolgirl. But damn it was exactly how it felt. He was maybe dense, but he has the honnesty to assume how he felt at least.

Sousuke leaned in a little more and Momotarou almost closed his eyes in anticipation. Luckily he didn't. And caught the other's smile before a low laugh followed.

"Let me apologize for this again."

Sousuke's grip weakened as he mocked him. He swiflty got ride of his senpai hold. Coming back to his senses, he had time to erase any proof of his confused state. Replacing embarassment with rage, it was only a matter of minutes before he yelled at a hilarious Sousuke. Well a hilarious but collected Sousuke as always. He couldn't be uncool for a minute.

"I came to have a good time and I honnestly feel so attacked right now !" He accused, jumping on his feet and stomping one angrily.

Then, in an impulse, he throw his soda can at Sousuke. And flinched a little when some of the drink actually splashed on the older shirt. Yet he was in an irate state so he just brushed all guilt away.

"That's what you get for messing with me ! I'm so disappointed by you senpai !"

Then, he avoided to look at Sousuke satisfied and predatory look, prefering to flee while he could.

And as he was trying to erase all this scene and the feeling it procured him from his pure heterosexual memory, an insidious horrible thought made his way in his mind.

Was he angry because Sousuke almost kissed him again ?

Or was he 'disappointed' because he actually didn't ?

The idea gave him goosebumps. But the growing warm feeling in his belly when he reminded the sharp eyes and the hot embrace told him a whole another story.

"No. No homo." He concluded for himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Before you yell at me that because "Momotarou is not like this you bitch !" I have to say a few things. I don't think Momotarou is that close-minded. I don't think he would say this. That's why I tagged "sligthly ooc". I needed him to be quite radical and brutal due to his ignorance. Remember that it doesn't make him an asshole. Lots of people are scared of what they don't know or understand and react in an impulse, often with harsh words. But lots of those people also change their mind if we explain them our point of view on the subject and show them homosexuality is not dangerous or a sin.  
> Remember Momotarou is still a young boy who don't know everything about the world and may be prejudiced because of medias or what he hear around him. 
> 
> Also no beta read (I'm a frenchy frog) so please be nice if I did any mistakes ^^


End file.
